


Save the Girl, Save the World

by spattergroit



Series: Save the Girl, Save the World [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, but holtzmann coming through to defend her girl, holtzy and patty cakes, people being mean to patty, toltzmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spattergroit/pseuds/spattergroit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you saved the city once doesn't mean that the days will always be great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Girl, Save the World

Patty's proton wand was jammed. Or maybe the steam wasn't coming through. Either way, she was stuck in a very serious predicament here. It was always bad when the wand was glowing but no steam was coming through.

It didn't help that they were doing a bust in front of a giant crowd of people. The Ghosbusters all had their struggles. It seemed that Abby could never get her soup right (no matter who or where she got it from), the ectoplasm always found Erin, and the ghosts hated Holtzy but Patty, Patty always seemed to have a problem when they were around crowds.

Once, the PKE Meter had gone faulty and damn near exploded in her hands, there was the incedent at the Metropolitan Opera House, and now of course there was this.

"Uhhh, Patty Cakes, is everything okay over there?" Holtzmann had asked in her most concerned voice, slightly breathless.

Slightly irritated and also sweaty and tired, Patty shouted back in her best sarcastic voice, "No! No it is not okay over here!"

In the crowd, she could hear three men booing her. She knew it was aimed at her because her proton pack was the only one that wasn't working and well, men were stupid sometimes. Of course, they would boo a person that was trying to save their lives.

Life as a Ghostbuster wasn't always perfect, especially those first couple of months. Patty was getting tired of the "Hey, I know you" comments when she just wanted to sit at a cafe in peace and she was definitely tired of people still doubting them because they were women, but somehow she found herself continuing her hard fight each and every day because she loved this city. She knew that not everyone followed the mantra of "NY LOVES GB" but sometimes, people were too bold for their own damn good.

Eventually, Patty had to give up with her wand. There was no point now and Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann were standing side by side, their attention focused on the ghost that strangely looked a lot like Thomas Jefferson.

"Patty, could you be a dear and get the ghost trap?" Erin asked in a quivering voice. Her wand was starting to tremble under the pressure and this Class IV was giving them all it could give.

"You just tell me when!" Patty shouted, ignoring the complaints from the three idiots in the crowd.

TJ Jr. scowled at them and spit ectoplasm in the direction of Erin.

"Really?!" Erin frustratedly shouted.

Patty kept her eyes on the three women. She didn't want to even see what the ghost was doing now. She was still trying to adjust to the fact that she was fighting actual ghosts in New York.

"WHEN!" Holtzmann shouted and Patty stomped her foot down and the device opened, sucking in the ghost until there was nothing left, like it hadn't existed at all.

The crowd went absolutely wild and the three women pumped their fists, smiled, and responded perfectly to the crowd's praises. They ran over and each slapped Patty a high five.

"Thanks, Patty! Wouldn't have defeated that ugly thing without you!"

"Why is it that the boy ghosts are the messiest?" Erin fussed, still shaking ectoplasm from her sleeves, despite her constant attempts at dodging it.

"Because dudes are gross!" Holtzmann joked and laughed loudly at her own humor.

After it all died down and they were unpacking their packs into the ECTO-3, Patty kept herself at a distance. She ignored Holtzmann's eyes on her. She was thankful that Abby and Erin understood _I want to be alone_ in body language.

Just as Holtzmann was walking towards her, one of those annoying hecklers from the crowd made his way over, too. The news people were wrapping up, the crowd had dispersed. Why did he feel like harrassing her?

She wished her wand was working, she'd proton blast his ass away from her.

"Hey man, my Proton pack was messing up so before you come over here-"

He cut Patty off with a hand in the air signaling her to stop and laughed, "If you got a faulty Proton pack then why are you here? Everyone else's seemed to be working fine. Oh, what? You don't know how to fix yours." He didn't even let Patty speak because he kept going. "You don't even have a degree like the others. What is your purpose?"

Patty's mouth had parted, mostly because she was shocked that some random idiot on the street was trying to tell her how to do her job.

"You watch your mouth!" Abby shouted. Even Erin had given an upset, "HEY!" after his rude comments. They were both heading over but it was Holtzmann that had taken the cake. She walked right over and stood in front of Patty and this heckler and squared her shoulders.

"Patricia Annette Tolan is an amazing human being! And for the record, she does have a degree but you're too busy being a loud idiot to actually _read_ and educate yourself! And degrees don't matter because Patty is the smartest person here!" As she walked towards him, Patty had put a hand on her shoulder but Holtzmann brushed her off and kept walking towards the guy, pointing at him, "You wouldn't know amazing if it pulled up its dress and pissed in your face! And if I ever see you again, I'm going to punch your fucking lights out!" She poked him in the chest and turned to walk away from him.

"Eh, you _all_ suck!" He shouted.

"Holtzy, no!" Patty shouted.

But it was too late. Holtzmann had turned around with a balled up fist and it was connecting with the man's jaw in the blink of an eye. The crunching sound rang through the air and the guy fell on his back. The news crew had stopped what they were doing to watch and the little bit of crowd that was left behind shouted cheers in Holtzmann's direction.

"We love you Patty!" They shouted at her. Patty couldn't help but smile.

Holtzmann turned around and looked at Patty, "Let's go, beautiful." She jerked her head towards the ECTO-3. Stunned, the only thing Patty could do was follow her in silence.

The two of them rode in the back in and on the local radio station they were already talking about Holtzmann knocking the "idiot" out with one punch. It was a dramatic retelling but it was beautiful all the same. Erin wasn't criticizing her but she did seem pretty worried the mayor would be upset with them. Between her and Erin constantly apologizing, Abby _only_ offered her praises to her. She kept recounting it over and over, slapping her hands on the wheel, laughing loudly.

But it was Patty mostly that just kept quiet as Holtzmann did the same.

Halfway back to the firehouse, Holtzmann looked in her direction and suddenly her hand was next to Patty's, grabbing it and giving it a tight squeeze.

They held hands the entire way until they had no choice but to separate because they were getting out of the vehicle. The ride home had given Patty enough time to get her thoughts together, to feel better despite that embarrassing moment in front of hundreds of people, and to get over her anger at those idiots in the crowd.

Patty's confidence was never an issue. She knew she was just as smart and capable as these women despite not having her doctorate (yet). She'd caught on to their phrases and equations so fast that it shocked Erin and Abby first. But never Holtzmann, Holtzmann always seemed to just expect Patty to know. And when she became acquainted with them all, she did.

The moment they started unloading their equipment, Holtzmann walked over to Patty and stood next to her for a moment, swinging her arms back and forth.

Abby had known Holtzmann the best so Patty assumed she knew exactly what she was doing when she'd taken a startled Erin off with her, gently pulling her by the elbow. She almost wished Holtzmann had walked off with them but this was unavoidable.

Patty paused in mid-lift and turned to look at Holtzmann, eyebrows lifted and expectant.

"I'm sorry about that Proton pack issue back there. No matter how hard we work on perfecting it, sometimes things still act faulty. "

"Hey," Patty smiled and shrugged, "it's technology. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

Holtzmann's fingers entwined and she looked down at them, like she was trying to figure out what else to say.

Patty laughed, "Holtzy, don't beat yourself up about the Proton packs or those jerks back there. I'm a tough girl, they gotta come harder than that if they want to hurt Patty, baby!" She popped her collar and threw a wink in Holtzmann's direction.

"Yeah... but nobody gets to talk to you like that. I don't care who they are. You're my - you're Patty and as long as I'm around, no one is allowed to do that to you!"

Patty watched Holtzmann for a moment and then slowly smiled.

"Well I tell you what, we can look over what made the proton pack faulty." That was music to Holtzmann's ears. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips tight together.

"Mmm, can we do it tonight?" Holtzmann's eyes lit up immediately.

Patty was tired and sweaty and really she just wanted to collapse in her bed, but for Jillian Holtzmann, she would sit around for thirty minutes and then drift off to sleep while she worked on through the night alone.

"Sure, Holtzy. We can do it tonight."

Holtzmann gave a "whoop" and punched a balled fist in the air.

"If the steam is stagnant with its production, we have to make sure that the Faraday cage is also completing its task."

"Right," Patty nodded her head and continued on, "because everything is connected and if mine isn't working then the same thing could happen to everyone else."

Holtzmann clapped her hands together and laughed loudly, "Patty, you're a goddamn genius!" She turned and walked away, extremely excited about spending the remainder of the night fixing a faulty Proton pack with Patty.

"Holtzy?" Patty called after her and she stopped and turned around slowly, almost favoring a Temptation at their mic dancing. It made Patty laugh a little bit.

"Thank you for standing up for me."

"Save the girl save the world, amirite?" Holtzmann shrugged and shoved her hands in her pockets, walking off. Patty watched her for a moment and then decided it was time for that shower.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this series of Holtzmann coming in to take care of Patty because there are so few of them. We need more! You better believe that Holtzmann gives just as much as she gets! So I hope you guys enjoy this little mini-series!


End file.
